Llevame
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: [SongFic][OneShot] Han pasado 6 años Sakura se cansa de esperar a Sasuke y se escapa de Konoha dejando todo atras en la Busqueda de su amado. DramaRomance. Leccion: nunca esperes para decir que amas a alguien dilo y ya !


_Este fic es un Saku Sasu MUY especial tal vez triste, pero es muy especial, espero les guste nwn_

_**Llevame.**_

_Sasuke...mi inalcanzable Vengador. Hace 6 años el abandono a Konoha...Yo estube 6 años bajo los cuidados de la Hokage y ninja medico de la aldea; Tsunade. Me entreno durante 4 años pero...la supere...Ya no tenia nada mas que enseñarme en tan solo 4 años...Pase dos años en Konoha, perfeccionando mi arte ninja en la sanacion, en el combate, y en las misiones de niveles de A.N.B.U. Sin embargo ya no era suficiente, queria mas poder, el necesario para traer de vuelta a mi vengador, a pesar de ser la Shinnobi mas capacitada, talentosa y fuerte de Konoha -no era suficiente-_

_Escape de Konoha...dejando una Tsunade destrozada, a mi villa decepcionada, y a mis compañeros A.N.B.U. en mi busqueda... Queria encontrarlo y para nada me importaba morir o asesinarlo si se negaba. Necesitaba un porque... Era muy duro todo sobre todo...vagar perdida en mi depresion_

_Mírame,_

_Quien sabe a donde llegaré_

_Mis pasos me llevaban solitaria...vagando en la oscuridad de las noches vacias_

_Tómame,_

_No hay suelo ya donde caer_

_Tenia días vagando, sin descanzar, ni comer, nada... Descanzaba con la idea de encontrarlo. y me alimentaba de mi amor por el... pero no pude mas que mi debilidad y me derrumbe sobre mi eje, unos brazos me tomaron, y me sostuvieron con firmeza... y llovia_

_Ven_

_Llévame del dolor_

_Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_Que la noche me va a matar_

_Crei haber oido la voz de mi Uchiha, pero la lluvia ahogaba su voz mientras todo se volvia oscuro y mi alma queria descanzar...en paz_

_Tómame,_

_Que el mundo se vino a mis pies_

_Ya no tenia ilucion, ni nada que me atara al mundo... Solo la desdicha de que moriria de dolor y debilidad y no poder encontrar a Sasuke ... mi Uchiha de nuevo_

_Llévame_

_Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder_

_Pero, podia aun sentir una caricia distante, encima el cielo nocturno con sus estrellas como lucecitas y una luna sabia. No importaba si quien me sostenia era Sasuke o era alguien mas, sea quien sea le diria lo que sentia...ya no me tragaria ni esconderia nada_

_Ven,_

_Llévame del dolor_

_Que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_Que la noche me va a matar_

_"Yo ame y amare por siempre a Uchiha Sasuke, por encima de la muerte y mas haya de la eternidad, en una cantidad mas exorbitante que el infinito...Si algun dia oyes su nombre, diras que no existio persona en este mundo que lo ame mas que yo...O si algun dia se te cruzara en el camino dile que con mi ultimo aliento le digo; que lo amo, y no lo perdono por dejarme, porque yo no lo odio...lo amo...y nunca amare a nadie mas si sobrevivo...y si muero cuando la copa de los arboles se muevan y contra su oido suzurre el viento le estare diciendo 'Te Amo' y cuando un viento roce sus labios como la ternura de un beso...sere yo besandolo en los labios" le dije agonizante. No moria a por debilidad, podia vivir si queria. Pero ya me habia rendido no tenia Fé en la vida... Mi alma ya se separaba de mi cuerpo un simple estado material..._

_Dame un beso_

_Algo que me haga al fin regresar_

_Y llorar en tus brazos al final_

_Que aún hay tiempo para escapar_

_Senti que mis labios eran tocados por la ternura de un beso, yo ya conocia esos labios, pude abrir los ojos y mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo...Era Sasuke, oi un humedo te amo de sus labios, llore en sus brazos...Esos fueron mis mas bellos ultimos momentos, pues mi alma dejo mi cuerpo..._

_Pense; "un sueño...tal vez" no...de pronto...el tiempo pasaba rapido pues tres A.N.B.U. llegaron, me vieron tendida en el regazo de un Sasuke que lloraba desconsolado, los tres se quitaron la mascara; TenTen mano derecha del capitan de los A.N.B.U., Hinata hermana del capitan, y el capitan Neji...Los tres vieron con lastima la Escena..._

_En mi funeral, estaban todos, Tsunade desconzolada, un Naruto maldiciendo a Sasuke...en fin todos...incluso el...mi Uchiha..._

_Y yo me jure a mi alma vagante que por la eternidaad de mi alma muerta, lo protegeria ¿pero por qué si el me llevo a la muerte? pues porque lo amo y nada en este mundo me hará mas feliz en esta eternidad a la cual me condenaba, que proteger al amor de mi "vida"..._

_Ven llévame del dolor_

_Ven,llévame del dolor_

_Llévame, llévame_

_Ven llévame del dolor_

_Ven llévame del dolor _

_-Fin Narracion de Sakura. Tercera persona-_

_Sasuke llevo una rosa al arbol donde la hermosa muchacha quien el amo yacia en paz "No te marchites...y vive con nuestro amor" el vio como la copa de los arboles se movia sintio un suzurro a su oido del viento y el roce de un beso...el ya sabia que significaba...Y creyo oir de la voz de Sakura..."Aunque mi vida con la muerte calle..mi corazon te seguira hablando"...Sonrio dulcemente y destellos felices en sus ojos por la idea de que esas palabras si eran de Sakura "Te Amo, por siempre..." y camino maarchandosse de alli... Y detras de el caminaba una muchacha pelirosa, que aunque el no pudiese ver...sabia que iba con el._

_**FIN.**_

**_Dejen Rewiiiiz_**


End file.
